ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/hermione of vulcan's List
I have read much fanfiction. I like to believe that fanfiction is a wonderful thing and some people try to make it look bad. Why haven't I made this page before, then? A mystery of the universe. Crossovers *The 99th Hunger Games: Crossover by androidilenya. Rated T. Complete. Summary: A Voyager/TNG/Hunger Games crossover. What would happen if the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise and the U.S.S. Voyager got randomly transported to the Hunger Games universe? Lots and lots of death, that's what. Especially when certain crewmembers start going crazy and killing everyone. Rated T to be safe. Complete. Warnings: Violence, and it's a bit painful watching your favorite characters kill each other. The reason I like it: It's very well written (heart-wrenchingly so), really captures all the characters' reactions to the Hunger Games. *Sheld'iliad or The Judgment of Sheldon by Tomasina Rated T. Complete. Summary: An anthropologically correct bachelorette party, battling goddesses, and a Death Star. An average Friday night in Pasadena. Warnings: Some dirty jokes, but if you're mature enough to watch The Big Bang Theory... The reason I like it: Greek mythology. And The Big Bang Theory. Need I say more? *A Study In Magic by Reichenfeels. Rated T. Complete. Summary: Young wizard Sherlock Holmes's fifth year at Hogwarts is turned upside down as he makes an unlikely friend in Gryffindor John Watson. The two band together to try to solve a mystery that is haunting the Hogwarts students. Why I like it: A good blending of the universes. *A Hopeless Place: Sequel to A Study in Magic by Reichenfeels. Rated T. Incomplete and looks abandoned, sadly. Summary: Five years after completing their schooling, John and Sherlock take on the challenges of parenthood while helping the Order of the Phoenix take down the Dark Lord. Slash/kidfic. Why I like it: Sequel to the first. Also, Johnlock. *A Year with Q by Morena Evensong. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Q loses a bet with his son. Now he must pretend to be a sixth year student at Hogwarts without using any of his powers. How will Hogwarts react to the new student? Will Q survive the year? x-over with Star Trek: TNG and Voyager. Why I like it: As Q makes friends with the Slytherins, this story reveals a new side to that house. Also, just...Q. *You guys shouldn't have met each other by Silver Maze. Rated T. Incomplete and looks abandoned, sadly. Summary: Sherlock and John. Sheldon and Leonard. Two famous duos met each other! What do you think would happen? Only trouble, I say. Cracky fic. Why I like it: There's a show about two guys. They live together. One of them is tall and thin, socially awkward, and something of a jerk. The other is shorter, kind, though not unintelligent himself. Which show did I describe? *Main Street USA by sssweetie. Rated T. Incomplete. Summary: The sleepy town of Disney is in for a shocking turn of events when Briar Rose shows up after being missing for years. Mayor Frollo may finally have the dirt he needs on his devious advisor Maleficent. Disney characters in a "modern, disney-ish" world. Why I like it: It takes the easily-abused premise of "real world AU" and makes it good. Also, it's a crossover of pretty much every Disney animated movie, so if you've ever wanted to see Belle from Beauty and the Beast hanging out with Meg from Hercules at the restaurant run by Tiana from The Princess and the Frog, this is the place. Star Trek Crossovers *A Small Town Called Enterprise by Zelda12343 Rated K+. Looks abandoned, sadly. Summary: The story of a small town called Enterprise and its inhabitants, many of whom are quite familiar to us, through a school year. The main installment of the ASTCE-verse; mega AU. Read Totally Illogical or Silver, away first if you don't understand anything. Includes characters from all universes but focuses on TOS and TNG, with plenty of VOY too. The reason I like it: It's a well written High School AU. Or rather, school AU, as some of the characters are little kids. Lots of adorable, but some angst. Well done, though. *Q&A and the sequel Heeeee's Back! The Return of Q&A by Alara Rogers. Rated K+ and T. The first is complete, the sequel is still in progress. First Summary: Not related to the pro novel of the same name. Q answers questions about himself. Now complete, but a sequel will be posted. Sequel Summary: Sequel to "Q & A". Q answers questions about himself. Posted as a TNG/VOY crossover because technically speaking a lot of stuff that's important to Q, such as the war, his son, his ex, etc, came from Voyager episodes. The reason I like it: It is by turns hilarious, heartwarming, and serious. The author nails Q's point of view. *Gotor: The Most Powerful Being Who Ever Lived! by Galaxy1001D. Rated K. Complete. Summary: It's a trek through time as the officers of two Enterprises confront Gotor: The Most Powerful Being Who Ever Lived! The reason I like it: It would be spoilers to say, but it is hilarious. *A Guy Like Me by Cheshire6845. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Janeway and Picard have a chat and compare notes. Why I like it: Read the summary. *An Old Admiral's Advice by TheDimensionofWords. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Admiral Leonard McCoy enjoys the Indiana countryside and meets a young Kathryn Janeway. They chat about things Starfleet and McCoy makes a prediction. Why I like it: Read the summary. *The Starfleet Academy Cadet's Songbook by LtComdrLaverneMarie. Rated K+. Complete, or at least doesn't need more. Summary: It's Mother Goose and children's sing-along time with an outrageous Star Trek twist! Feel free to sing along to these nursery rhymes parodied to fit the Star Trek universe - both the Original Series and Next Generation crews join in for the fun! Why I like it: I'm going to sing both the Star Trek version and the regular version to my children. Star Trek: The Original Series *The Official List of Unofficial Rules by Saphura. Rated K+. Still being updated. Summary: When a new crew member joins the Enterprise, they are sent a set of rules they won't find anywhere else. The reason I like it: It's all the crazy things that happen on Star Trek, taken up to eleven and put into list form. Star Trek: The Next Generation *On Cats, And Other Nefarious Furry Creatures by ImpistTubist. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Lore meets Spot; Data disapproves. Borders on fluff. Why I like it: Data. Lore. Spot. (If you don't know, Spot is Data's cat.) *Not Kobayashi by Dread Pirate. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: The Kobayashi Maru is rightly the most famous test the Academy has to offer. But there is another lesser known test, which some would argue is even more important... Why I like it: It'll take you a couple readings to get it. But when you do, you will be laughing. *A Father's Dilemma by Cakemixo. Rated K. Complete. Summary: When Lal continues to struggle with her classmates at school, Data tries to help. Why I like it: It conveys how much Data cares about his daughter, in a really heartwarming way. *The Story of the Bubbles by Scarabbug. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Isn’t it ironic than such a simple thing as bubbles can make the difference between a Starfleet Officer and a piece of Scientific Experimental Property? Oneshot . Why I like it: It's heartwarming and meaningful, yet funny. I mean, it's got bubbles. *Not an Island by MissDillyDilly. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Some missing and augmented scenes from the Fifth Season episode ‘The Next Phase’, exploring Data’s reaction to Geordi’s fate. Potential spoilers therefore up to the end of Season Five, and for that episode in particular. Why I like it: Data's in this funny place between emotional and unemotional, and this fic captures it very well. And it's only got seven reviews, two of which are mine. *Data's Daydreams by Rowena Zahnrei. Rated K. Incomplete. Summary: In this collection of short stories, Data discovers dreams don't always confine themselves to sleep. Reviews Welcome! :) Why I like it: Yet another good Data character study. This gets extra points, though, for including Tasha Yar and not making me hate it. *The Man in the Machine by Green87. Rated T. Technically complete, but I feel like it should be continued. Summary: "Thank you," Geordi said and finally managed to smile at the android. He couldn't believe that he had shaken hands with this marvellous piece of technology, that he had actually spoken to him. It was like all these articles were nothing more than feeble attempts of petty cavemen at describing a truely divine creation. - Data/LaForge at Starfleet Academy - Why I like it: Well, it's Data/Geordi, my new favorite pairing. It discusses Data being bullied at Starfleet Academy, and hurts in a good way. Also, bonus points for finding the one place where describing someone's eyes as "crystal clear like citrine quartz" actually makes sense (Geordi viewing Data through the VISOR). Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Visiting the Sick by Altariel. Rated K. Complete. Summary: Some drabbles, after "The Wire". Why I like it: I like that episode, and these little drabbles are perfectly in-character. Ever so slight Garak/Bashir. *What, if not Platonic? by jossujb. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: It's in the Human nature to try to categorize and label just about everything that comes across. Garak/Bashir. Why I like it: I love fics that try to explore the grey areas, so to speak. The person isn't a native speaker, so it's a bit awkward, but overall the meaning and intent makes up for it. Star Trek: Voyager *How to Write Moi Without Looking Idiotic, By Q by Alara Rogers. Rated K. Complete. Summary: Q gives Voyager fanfic writers advice on how to write him properly. Why I like it: I do believe the summary says it all. *Attack of the Zombie People by KJaneway115. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: Seven of Nine takes another crack at Tom's Captain Proton program and comes to some surprising conclusions. Written for VAMB's 2012 Secret Drabble Exchange. Why I like it: A parody of the classic sci-fi screaming female. Because Seven. *Priorities by Rhianwen. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: In which Janeway goes to great lengths for a decent cup of coffee, and Chakotay gets dragged along for the ride. Silly fluff with a side of more silly fluff. Why I like it: Combines my favorite legitimate pairing of Janeway/Chakotay with my favorite crack pairing, Janeway/Coffee. *Last Meet by SilverWolf7. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: B'Elanna and Vorik discuss the state of the engineering team after the death of Joe Carey. Why I like it: An example of good Vorik fanfiction. There is so little out there. *From Time to Time by KJaneway115. Rated T. Complete. Summary: Voyager encounters a strange anomaly, and Captain Janeway disappears. While Chakotay struggles to find her, Janeway confronts another version of her own history. Why I like it: Explores an alternate ending to the Janeway/Chakotay episode, and clears up the plotholes regarding their relationship development and Janeway's character development. *Smoke and Mirrors by Kezhke. Rated T. Complete. Summary: When an away mission goes awry, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim are thrown back to the Alpha Quadrant – but home isn't the place they remember it to be. Why I like it: Instead of their stupid episodes with mutant lizards and dinosaur aliens, they should have had a Mirror-verse episode. And this should have been it. *And the Coffee Will Set You Free by Cheshire6845. Rated K+. Complete. Summary: A lighter fare that includes a misunderstanding, a lot of clarification, JC, a little big of angst, a little bit of fluff, and of course coffee. Why I like it: Janeway under the influence of a truth drug is simultaneously hilarious and thought-provoking. Plus, it makes her admit her feelings to Chakotay. Shippiness! BBC Sherlock Anything by this author. Mostly Sherlock and John fluff. She says she doesn't support Johnlock, so the fluff is appealing to both Johnlock fans and John/Sherlock friendship fans. Hunger Games *The Fourth Quarter Quell: Timeless City by androidilenya. Rated T. Complete. Summary: Nothing in life is ever perfect... even the arena for the hundredth anniversary of the Hunger Games. So while twenty-six Tributes battle for survival, the scientists in charge of the technology for the arena fight just as desperately behind the scenes... for different reasons. Read and review even if you didn't submit. *closed* Rated T for language. Complete. Warnings: It's the Hunger Games. Also, time travel can make your brain hurt. *The 101st Hunger Games: Forest of Dreams by androidilenya. Rated T. Complete. Summary: There's a new head Gamemaker in town, and she's decided to make this an amazing Hunger Games! If, you know, she doesn't get sidetracked by tea and cake. Or her very odd collection of Gamemakers. Twenty-four tributes will enter the arena, one will exit. And as the line between reality and dreams starts to fade, one by one the tributes fall... *closed* Complete. Warnings: It's the Hunger Games. *The 102nd Hunger Games: Fantasy World by androidilenya. Rated T. In progress. Summary: Once again, the Hunger Games have begun. And the primary arena designer this year is a slightly insane bookworm who has decided it might be amusing to create an arena for kids to die in. Because that's fun, right? Twenty-four tributes. One Victor. Which means twenty-three tributes will fall. May the odds be ever in your favor. Rated T because the Hunger Games. *closed* Why I like these three: Submit Your Own Tribute stories (SYOTs) have reputations for being full of Mary Sues, but androidilenya kills off any of the Mary Sue characters in the bloodbath, and has the coolest arena ideas. Just look at the titles. "Timeless City" has a lot of Star Trek references and "Fantasy World" has lots of Lord of the Rings references. (My tribute is the District 4 girl, by the way.) All of them are really well-written and creative. Harry Potter Coming Soon! Percy Jackson and the Olympians Coming Soon! Category:PPC Rec Center